Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg/History
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, often known as simply Ouka, is the current Empress-to-be of the Barsburg Empire and the current host of the Eye of Raphael. She is the only major female character, and one of the few recurring female characters, in the series. Ouka is first introduced as a princess who has run away from home to escape her unhappy home life, and who wants to become a doctor. Later in the series, it was revealed that as a child, her original body died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael, and her soul was moved by Karu into a vessel that the scientists conducting the experiment had made. Ouka was then brainwashed and forced to attack the kingdom of Raggs, but overcame the brainwashing years later with the help of Teito and the Eye of Mikhail. History Early childhood Ouka was born into the royal lineage of the Barsburg family, and is the only child of the late Empress Dalia Barsburg and Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. When Ouka was still an infant, Empress Dalia died and Ouka inherited the Eye of Raphael. Raggs War During the Raggs War, Ouka's original body died and Ea (Karu) moved her soul into the vessel the scientists had made (OR-0007). In her new body, Ouka was used to attack and destroy the Kingdom of Raggs, though she could not remember having done it as Barsburg used their advanced technology to brainwash and control her. Because the scientists thought she was merely a clone, Doctor Nanase said that she could not move without the Eye of Raphael in her (because he thought she had no soul). Manga Synopsis Krat House Ouka first appeared when she escaped from the palace, evading Gyokuran, Ohruri and Kikune, and went for a walk on her own. Teito showed her around town and they got kidnapped. They stumbled onto the Krat House of God and defeated the Wars, Lem. Frau rescued them (with Capella) and Teito gave Ouka a handmade stuffed toy before he left. As Teito was leaving, the brainwashed Eye of Raphael activated and tried to attack him, but the arrival of Gyokuran, Ohruri, Kikune and Hakuren Oak brought her back to her senses. Ouka then returned to the palace. Hawkzile race Ouka was a spectator at the Hawkzile race and witnessed Teito's progress in the race, though they did not get a chance to speak to each other. Battle at Hohburg Fortress She had her birthday ball just as someone tried to assassinate her. She was rescued by Teito (who was already brainwashed at that time) and slow danced with him. She tried to help him regain his memories and offered to let him use her personal aircraft to escape, but was interrupted when the assassin appeared. Teito saved her and the chandelier fell on top of him. She was devastated and wanted to search for him, but was pulled away by Gyokuran before she could do so. In manga chapter 83, Ouka and Teito were reunited after Teito rescued her from another session of brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael. A short while later, they stumbled across a laboratory filled with machines containing several clones of Ouka. The Emperor then came in without Teito and Ouka hearing him, and ordered Ouka to kill Teito. Ouka had no choice but to obey, caused by the brainwashing. According to manga chapter 84, the real Ouka had died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael a few years before the Raggs War. However, the Barsburg scientists had already made 47 clones and the 7th one, otherwise known as OR-0007, was chosen to take the identity of the real Ouka. She is the Ouka who attacked Raggs in the Raggs War and has been shown to the readers so far. She was unaware of the fact that she is a clone until manga chapter 84. The clones made by the Barsburg scientists cannot move unless they have the Eye of Raphael in them. In manga chapter 85, while possessed by Raphael, she killed Nanase, and freed the other clones from their pain and suffering by destroying them, bringing an end to the Raphael Project. It was revealed in manga chapter 86 that she contains the soul of the original Ouka. The original Ouka's soul was moved to the clone by Ea when her body was destroyed. In manga chapter 87, she talked to her father and the two started mending their relationship, while giving Teito privacy to talk to Millea. In manga chapter 89, she promised Teito that she would fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul, and prepared to fight Ayanami in manga chapter 90. In manga chapter 91, Ouka and Ayanami fought. While fighting him, she found out that her 'predecessor' (her mother, Dalia) had unsealed the Eye of Raphael, and expressed shock at the revelation. Ayanami told Ouka that because her body is 'inferior to the original by 0.03%', she could not win against him. He easily defeated her and she fainted. Ouka's unconscious body was found by an attendant, and she was presumably taken to the infirmary or somewhere she could recuperate. She recovered by the final manga chapter and healed Teito with her Zaiphon. Ouka was last seen with Frau, Castor, Labrador, Hakuren, Fea Kreuz Raggs, Lance and Burupya as they all watched Teito depart for the land of Seele. Two years after Teito's departure, it was mentioned that she and Hakuren were making their way to join Millea, Kreuz, Castor and Labrador for a picnic. No other details of her fate have been given, though it is presumed that she eventually ascended to the throne of Barsburg and became Empress. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character histories